


dear kyung

by ahjusshi



Category: Block B
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, On Wattpad, Romance, first zikyung published, letter format whoop, ziahyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: letters sent to kyung from jiho





	dear kyung

**Author's Note:**

> first zikyung oneshot~ lowercase intended

dear kyung,

i'm gay.

okay, i gave you a second for that to sink in.  
are you surprised?  
maybe not.  
we've been friends long enough for you to realize.  
maybe.

you might be surprised,  
you might think i'm too young to even know anything about sexuality, and  
you might even hate me,  
but kyung,  
i really like boys.

you're my best friend,  
i wanted you to be the first to know.

it's a good feeling, y'know  
being able to be out and proud,  
being able to be yourself and not hide away.  
don't worry though,  
i won't ditch you for any boys.

maybe.

your best friend,

woo jiho

•

dear kyung,

i'm sorry.

you must hate me now.  
maybe.

i thought he was going to take my best friend away from me.  
you might blame me,  
you might think i'm selfish to go as far as punch your friend and  
you might leave me,  
but kyung,  
you're the only one i have left.

you can't blame me though,  
you know i get jealous easily (even as a best friend)

it's a good feeling, y'know  
having someone by your side,  
having someone who listens to your worries,  
having someone who keeps you away from your loneliness,  
and maybe you're that someone to me.

maybe.

(hopefully still) your best friend,

woo jiho

•

dear kyung,

i miss you.

do you miss me?  
maybe not.  
i'm your best friend though,  
you should miss me.

you might not,  
you might be having the time of your life in new zealand,  
you might not even remember me,  
but kyung,  
don't forget me.

i'm your best friend,  
you shouldn't leave me behind.

japan is fun y'know  
i'm doing well in school,  
enjoying the scenery while i can.  
i'm even considering on moving here.  
don't worry though,  
i won't forget you.

maybe.

your best friend who's missing you lots,

woo jiho

•

dear kyung,

i love you.

okay, i gave you a second for that to sink in.  
are you surprised?  
maybe not.  
i haven't been that secretive about it.

maybe.

you might be surprised,  
you might hate me,  
and you might even end our friendship,  
but kyung,  
i really like you.

you're my best friend,  
i wanted to tell you  
(especially after our debut as block b, along with everyone else, of course).

it's a good feeling, y'know  
to debut as a whole group with everyone,  
to have fans who support you, and  
to write all the music you desire for your career.  
don't worry though,  
i won't love the fans more than i love you.

maybe.

hopefully your future boyfriend,

woo jiho

•

dear jiho,

guess what?

can you guess?  
maybe not.  
i'll give you some hints and maybe you can.  
maybe.

you will definitely be happy,  
you will definitely be excited,  
and you will definitely cry (knowing you),  
but jiho,  
don't be surprised.

we're best friends.  
you really should've noticed by now.

it's a good feeling, y'know  
having someone you know love you so much,  
having someone you trust love you so much,  
having someone you love to love you back.  
don't worry jiho,  
i won't leave you and  
i won't reject you.  
in fact,  
i will love you as much as you love me.

maybe. (definitely).

your boyfriend,

park kyung

p.s. i love you too.

c. ziahyeol


End file.
